


Hendo

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 治愈金毛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 让金毛照顾你一周吧
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Hendo

Hendo

亚当在半夜是被冻醒的。同时他发现自己穿着睡衣，被锁在了门外边。

他并不抱希望地摸遍了睡衣睡裤上的所有口袋，一无所获。他尝试着摁响门铃，拍打紧闭的大门，但不确定里面是否会有人为他打开。

亚当最近被诊断出患有间歇性失忆症。

目前看来，或许还出现了梦游的症状。

“你还好吗？”隔壁的房门被打开，一个亚当没见过的年轻男人走出来问他。年轻男人带着北方口音，表情并不像深夜被噪音激怒的邻居，看向他的目光带着一些担忧和好奇。

“看来我被自己锁在门外了。”亚当有些尴尬地抱着胳膊肘，睡衣很单薄，他冷得一直在发抖，不断地试图将光着的那只脚往另一只穿着毛拖鞋的脚上靠。

“不介意的话，”年轻男人看了他一会儿，说，接着没等他回应，转身进入隔壁的房门，给他拿了一只毛拖鞋出来，“地板太冷了。还是快进来吧。”

亚当套上毛拖鞋，边道谢边跟在男人的身后进了他的房门。

一进门，他就感受到了温暖的气息，明显房间里的暖气开得很充足，尽管他的身体还在因为寒冷的惯性而发抖。

“我给你冲杯热可可。”年轻男人给他拿了条毯子，让他坐在柔软的沙发上，又转身去给他弄喝的。亚当把自己拢在毯子里，他的手脚正在慢慢摆脱冰凉，他渐渐也有了一些余力去观察所处的环境。

这是一个明显属于单身汉的起居室，没有多余的装饰品，连两处灯源也很普通，除了基本的布沙发和随意摆放了一些东西在上面的茶几，只剩下一台四十多寸的电视，影碟机以及被塞满的两座书架。

起居室的另一头是开放式的小厨房，几乎没有什么厨具，水壶正在烧开的边缘，那个年轻男人给亚当找了个马克杯，又从橱柜里拿出可可粉。亚当注意到，男人的金发有些凌乱，看起来像是刚从被窝里爬出来的状态，但对冲泡热饮这种事却显得一丝不苟，高大的身材倚在岛台边，安静又专注地盯着即将到达沸点的水壶。

“嘿，谢谢，”亚当清了清嗓子，他很感谢这位伸出援手的邻居，不然这会自己还不知道要在哪儿受冻，“我叫亚当，亚当.拉拉纳……喔，你养了狗？希望没有吵醒它。”

亚当注意到茶几上随意摆放的是一些狗粮、项圈等养狗相关的物品。

“哼豆，”水终于开了，哼豆把马克杯放在他面前，“还很烫。”

“利物浦球迷？”亚当看到了马克杯上的图案，“棒。”他把马克杯握在手里，热饮的香气莫名勾动了他胃里的饥饿感，热气缓缓地飘起，一时间亚当竟然不知道接下来想要说些什么。

亚当回过神来，热可可已经快被喝光了，他发现哼豆从一个房间重新走回起居室，在他身边坐下，“如果你需要休息，可以去那边。”

“对不起，我半夜吵醒你，还要……”亚当吸了口气，“其实，你认识我吗？”

“你看起来不太好。”哼豆帮他把马克杯放到茶几上，伸手触碰了几下亚当的手背、脸颊和额头。

“我好多了，”亚当并不避忌对方的触碰，他虽然忘了自己是否认识哼豆，但却下意识地不排斥他的关心，“其实，我前几天刚被确诊患有间歇性失忆症，”他朝哼豆笑了笑，“现在看来还可能有梦游的症状，所以……”

哼豆没有说话，他只是默不作声地伸手把亚当抱进怀里，轻轻地把头靠在亚当同样因为睡眠有些凌乱的卷发上。亚当起初有些手足无措，他僵直了背脊，直到慢慢感受到哼豆躯体间的温度才放松下来。

亚当的眼睛有些发烫，他有些迟缓地看向哼豆，只看到他清澈碧蓝的双眼，里面满是真挚的关怀。

发现亚当在看自己，哼豆用鼻子碰了碰他的额头，问他，“还要喝点东西吗？”得到否定的答复以后，又问他是不是需要休息。

而亚当哪里都不想去，他没有回复，只是又往哼豆身上靠了靠。困意的确卷土重来，不过这次他觉得好多了。

亚当没预约上那位专家阿隆索的门诊，显而易见，他现有的余额即使预约上，也支持不了几次治疗，于是他的医生朋友米利建议他在修养的这段时间，可以考虑尝试和一些宠物相处，或许能起到缓解症状的作用。

“我连自己都快养不活了，”亚当无奈地说，他现在出门随身都带着手机和记事本，以免忘掉任何一个导致自己迷路或走失，“没有心力照顾宠物。”

“也许可以让它照顾你一阵子。”

可他已经想不起来，这句奇怪的推介是米利还是那个来自埃及的宠物店老板对他说的。同时也忘了怎么就把这条毛发光亮体态健美的金毛牵了回去。

一起搬回家的还有一周的狗粮以及一些小玩具。

这只金毛的确不需要亚当太多的时间和精力，多数时间它会和自己玩得很好，它会在房间里不厌烦地四处转悠，有时还能帮亚当找出一些他已经遗忘了很久的旧东西；阳台也是金毛喜欢去的地方，因为那里阳光还算充足，偶尔亚当也会和它一起躺在那里晒晒太阳；金毛还喜欢看电影，看过亚当把碟片放到影碟机里播放以后，它自己也学会了挑选那些放在书架上的影碟，它会把那些影碟叼出来（喜剧和动作片居多），用爪子把影碟机打开，然后示意亚当帮它播放。

第一次看到的时候亚当惊讶地用手机拍下来，还发给米利看。几次以后，他也习惯了和金毛一起半躺在沙发上，笑得停不下来。

基本上亚当需要做的，就是尽量花多点时间满足金毛在户外运动的需要。

天气已经渐渐变冷，亚当依然不厌其烦地套上羽绒和围巾，带着金毛出门。他们行走的路线很固定，到了公园，亚当会让它在特定区域跑一跑，而他自己则坐在背风的地方，努力回忆一些曾经发生过的事情。

米利曾经跟他确认过，他的症状并不是不可逆的，也不是器官损伤所造成的，但也因为病因复杂，更倚重个人恢复。而或许是亚当本人并不想记得太多的事，他自己也说不清楚。

这样的感觉并不好受，就如同在自己构建的迷宫里盲目地穿行，不知何时才能找到被分散到四处的那些属于自己的宝物。

有一次，亚当沉浸在自己的迷宫里太久了，他突然站起来，忘记了自己身处何地，也不认识任何一个在他附近经过的人，他忘记了自己为什么要到这里来，也不记得自己应该要回哪里去。

心跳声在鼓膜处被无限放大，亚当在自己身上找到了一条栓狗绳，一部手机和一本笔记本。他忘记了自己的密码，脱掉手套的双手在寒风中被冻得通红却试不出指纹。笔记本打开后，他认识每一个字母，却无法理解上面每一句的含义。

而风吹得越来越厉害，人们行色匆匆，没有人注意到公园的角落里一个已经濒临崩溃的青年。

“亚当？”

的确有人叫他，然后是一条粗糙又湿漉漉的舌头舔走他的眼泪。

“你会说话吗？”亚当把金毛抱在怀里，他哭泣着又笑出声来，“我差点也忘了，你叫……”

“哼豆？”亚当睁开眼睛，梦里的场景正在迅速离他远去，而他正躺在温暖的被子里，冬日的早晨，鸟雀还未在巢中苏醒，四周一片寂静，渐渐地，他才捕捉到暖气管发出的响声。

尽量把头发用手指梳顺，亚当从床上下来，穿好毛拖鞋，室温降了点，他披上毯子，去厨房给自己干渴的喉咙倒杯水。马克杯上的图案是他喜欢的球队，但他已经有一阵没去关心赛程了。他打算今天去找米利吃午饭的时候好好了解一下球队的现状。运气好的话，他写的文稿能够正式出版，或者那个时候，他能够攒够一笔去现场看球的经费。亚当在茶几前边吃着重新热过的早餐，边随意遥控点开了影碟机，于是一个周六的上午就在和沙发的缠绵中度过。

惊觉已经要错过和米利吃午饭的时间，手忙假乱间，亚当连围巾都没系好就先锁上了自己的房门。他连忙去检查自己的口袋，幸好带了钥匙。

“围巾，”有人帮他把围巾捡起来，直接套在亚当的脖子上，“这么急？”

“你回来了？”亚当有些惊喜，他的邻居正拉着拖箱，风尘仆仆。

“出差好几个月，”对方虽然这么说，却只顾着打量亚当，“你还好吗？”

“挺好的，虽然之前……总之还不错。”亚当整理好了围巾，笑着对他说，“你呢？”

“不赖，”邻居拍拍自己，也笑了，“也许，我是说，你晚上有空吗，亚当，我们可以去吃个饭，虽然我早应该这么问了。”

“好啊，”亚当答应下来，“晚上见，丹尼。”

THE END

间歇性失忆症是瞎写的，没有查过任何资料，不要相信。

首页各种金毛代哼？让我现在看到一只金毛第一反应就是：啊，这只哼。

周末回家路上遇到一只超可爱的小金毛，很活泼，对什么事都很有好奇心，于是有了这个脑洞。金毛太治愈了！！！

写完想起《恐怖宠物店》的某一集，也是狗狗的故事。

最后，的确是丹尼，无良作者强行为工具人因斯正名，因花也有春天！！！【不是】

感谢@怀特考 太太一直催我更文


End file.
